We Are Family
by Athena Nightmare
Summary: Two girls arrive in Dreamland, one's a princess while the other is a demonbeast. They come to the kingdom for one reason and that reason only. To bring their "brother" home. Once they find him, he starts to have thoughts on going back. Will he stay...or will he be the heir to the Enterprise?


**This idea came in mind so I thought I should make this. I'll have the next chapter of Golden BetaStar on Christmas. I swear. Daughter of the Stars...IDK. Anyways, without further ado...I PRESENT THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

Nightmare looked at the two female puffballs. They bowed before him. He lifted one of his fingers up and the two stood tall and proud. The elder one had a really dark shade of blue for her fur. Her eyes were light blue like the sky. She had bubblegum feet and rainbow hair. Golden little nubs crowned her head.

The other was younger than the other. She had dark green fur. Her hair was midnight blue and tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were lavender and her feet were red orange. Her wings were really unique. The left one was one of an angel while the other was one of a bat.

"Athena, Mackenzie." Nightmare walked closer to them. The rainbow haired puffball, Athena, saluted him. The dark green puffball, Mackenzie, did nothing.

"Do you remember your mission?" Nightmare held up his sword. He narrowed his eyes at them. This was to test if they were really listening.

"To bring back the crowned Prince," they said in sync. Nightmare smirked. They listened...for once. He aimed the sword at Athena's stomach.

"What is YOUR job?!" Nightmare sunk the tip into Athena a little. She winced but replied, "To make sure things go as plan."

"Now YOU!" He took his sword and pointed it at Mackenzie's forehead. She bit her lip. She hoped she would get this right.

"Umm...to bring out the demonbeast in the Prince?" Nightmare nodded and lowered the sword. Mackenzie sighed and smiled a bit. Nightmare turned his back on the girls and looked out the window.

"If this mission goes right...the Enterprise shall once again have a proper heir...and you two will have a brother." Athena's eyes lit up. She leaned towards Mackenzie.

"A brother?! That would be awesome! Right, Macky?" Macky nodded and saw the huge smile on Athena's face. She couldn't help but smile too. It would be nice to have an older brother to look out for the little girl. Nightmare faced the girls again. He took out a bottle filled with a golden glowing liquid. He handed it to Athena.

"Only take two drops a day. Now go get ready. If I know him correctly, Dedede will be ordering demonbeast soon. The gray puffball pushed his shades up and left the room alone. Athena closed her eyes and sat down. The whole room was spinning. She quickly grabbed a squeezer from her cape. Macky saw this and took the bottle from Athena.

"I hope this can last for a while," mumbled Macky. She pulled the topper off and handed it to Athena. The dark blue puffball squeezed two drops into the squeezer and dropped them into her mouth. She smacked her lips a little and sighed.

"Same here. I don't know how long it will take for use to accomplish this mission but I hope it won't be long." Athena slowly got onto her feet. She swayed side to side like she was on a boat.

"Not if the Nightmare Demons get ya!" Macky hissed and jumped closer to Athena. She grabbed the elder one's arm and shook it.

"RAWWWR!"

Athena couldn't help to laugh at Macky. She could be really funny at times. Even though Macky and her aren't even sisters, they sure acted like sisters. Athena pulled her arm away from Macky's grasp.

"Come one, tiger. You need to grab your wand while I need my sword." Athena started to walk off. Macky jumped up and ran after Athena. They did not say anything. But they thought of what their brother will be like.

* * *

"GIRLS?! NO WAY!"

King Dedede and his advisor, Escargon, stared angrily at the screen. They stared at Customer Service and Nightmare. Their faces showed no emotion.

"I assure you, these two are very strong. Just pay a price them I'll give them to you." Nightmare turned his back on the king and looked at the girls. He gave them a stern look. They flinched then nodded. Athena's hand touched her sword's hilt. It was smooth like a brand new fancy table. Macky grasped her wand's handle tighter. Her hand got a little sweaty.

"How much do you want us to pay?" Surprisingly, the king was being very calm. Customer Service and Nightmare faced each other. They smirked. They faced the screen again.

"Well...you still us our-" Customer Service got cut off when Dedede shouted, "DEAL!"

Nightmare was taken back a little. Who would have thought he would agree so fast? Soon, Waddle Dees started to bring in bags full of money. They placed the money on the transporter. Nightmare's blood red eyes glowed, causing his shades to become red.

In the shadows, a certain knight was witnessing the scene. His golden eyes became green. Who were these demons and what was there objective? He thought they were out of Kirby's blood. But...there was a small feeling...they were out for him. He looked at the screen. He saw Nightmare's eyes meet his. Nightmare smirked at the knight. Meta's eyes flashed red.

"Okay, girls. Get on the transporter." Nightmare cooed at the girls. They obeyed their orders and stepped onto the platform. Nightmare placed one of his fingers on a button.

"Thanks for your purchase, Dedede." Nightmare pressed the button and the screen disappeared. In a flash of light, the money was replaced by two puffball girls. Dedede examined them.

"Who are you?!" He pointed at them and frowned. Athena took out her sword.

"I am Athena Nightmare. Second puffball demonbeast." She slashed the metal platform. She left a mark there. There was no hope of getting that to disappear. Escargon faced Macky.

"You?" He narrowed his eyes. Macky showed her wand to them.

"I am Mackenzie Star Nightmare. Daughter of Nightmare." She waved her wand a bit and faced it at a wall. A fire ball shot the wall. It left a black area. The group could hear the sizzling.

"Anything else?" asked King Dedede and Escargon in sync. Athena revealed her bottle.

"I need this...or else I'll die." She put the bottle back in her leather belt. Dedede smiled at the demons...well, demon and princess. He held his hand out to Macky.

"You a princess, right?" Dedede grabbed her hand. Macky slowly nodded. Dedede suddenly pulled Macky off the platform.

"Let me show you to your room." Dedede and Macky walked off. Athena just stood there with Escargon. They looked at each other. He looked at the bottle. He reached for it before Athena slapped his hand.

"No. I need it." She jumped off the platform and walked away. Escargon followed her. Meta stood behind a pillar. He couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was there a demonbeast like him, but Nightmare actually had a daughter. And they had weapons. He touched Galaxia and sighed.

"Nightmare, what are you up to?"

**I'm saying this right now: THIS DOESN'T EFFECT DAUGHTER OF THE STARS! Okay? Good. I'm going to ask questions here too. Cause I like to read your answers. So the question is:**

**What do you think the liquid is and why does it help Athena stay alive?**

**Yeah...I already have most of this story planned...IN MY MIND! XD**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
